Conventionally, various folding vehicles have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4117660 discloses a folding bicycle having the following configuration. Specifically, a handle strut and a wheel supporting frame are engaged with each other in a pivotable and fixable manner, via a folding mechanism that can pivot about an axis provided in a left and right direction. A coupling mechanism that can pivot about an axis provided in a front and rear direction is provided to the wheel supporting frame. A rear wheel can be fixed to and rotate about the wheel supporting frame as an axis.
This folding bicycle is switchable among three modes including a folded mode by being folded, a seated driving mode, and a standing driving mode.